Aprendiendo a Conducir
by vkero
Summary: Secuela de El Cumpleaños de Yami Para entender tienes que leer la 1° parte. uu Perdón por eso. ¿Qué pasa cuando tratan de enseñarle a conducir a Yami? R
1. Primera Parte

Hi queridísimos lectores!!!!!!!! He aquí la continuación de El Cumpleaños de Yami!!!!!!! Espero que sea de su agrado y no hayan esperado demasiado. Esta parte del fic se sitúa un día después del cumple de Yami, o sea, el 5 de septiembre. De antemano agradezco a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer.

Ahora, al fic:

Aprendiendo a Conducir 

Era un hermoso día de... bueno, para que les miento, estaba nublado. Empiezo de nuevo: Era un nublado día de verano en un lindo 5 de septiembre cuando...

**Yami:** Buenos días Yugi ^_^.

**Yugi:** _(Desayunando) _Buenos días mi muy maduro hermano ¬¬

**Yami:** n_n No te equivocas. Ahora soy un adulto.

**Yugi: ¿**Y la diferencia de con el día de ayer es...?

**Yami: **Mmm... ^.^ Ya no es mi cumpleaños.

**Yugi: **Eh... bueno, en eso tienes razón ^.^.

**Yami: **Claro que la tengo.

**Yugi: **_(De nuevo concentrado en su desayuno) _Por cierto, cuando saliste con tus amigos Seto llamó.

**Yami: **^_^ ¿Qué se le ofrecía?

**Yugi: **Se sintió mucho por lo de la limusina...

**Yami: **¡Bah! A ese hombre le salen dinero por los codos.

**Yugi: **¡Ah! Y dice que no vuelvas a bromear sobre un Mercedes y Mokuba.__

-°-En otro remoto lugar... con Seto-°-

**Seto:** _(Observando por todos sus ángulos a un Mercedes) _Mokuba, por lo que más quieras, no te acerques a este Mercedes.

**Mokuba:** O.o Pero yo no hice nada...

**Seto:** ¬¬ Y no lo harás.

**Mokuba:** Ô.o

**Seto:** _(Después de un largo silencio)_ ¿No es una belleza?

**Mokuba:** Si... creo. Aunque es solo un Mercedes.

**Seto:** ¡Hey! Es mil veces mejor que el patético auto de Yami.__

**Mokuba:** ¬¬ Lo que tú digas hermano

**Seto:** Bien, sólo no te acerques al Mercedes.

-°-De nuevo en la Tienda de Juegos-°-

**Yami:** ¬¬ No creo que se haya tomado muy enserio lo del Mercedes... digo, es... Seto Kaiba.

**Yugi:** Lo que digas _(Sigue con el cereal)_

En eso suena el timbre...

**Yami:** Yo abro _(Se dirige al recibidor y abre la puerta) _^.^ ¡Hola Mai! La casa de Joey queda a tres cuadras.

**Mai:** Eh... se dónde es la casa de Joey, y también sé que no voy a verlo hoy. Te vengo a ver a ti.

**Yami:** ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

**Mai:** Ô.o ¿No lo recuerdas?__

**Yami:** No.

**Yugi:** _(Desde la cocina)_ Te enseñará a conducir Yami.

**Yami:** ^-^ ¿En serio? Gracias Mai.

**Mai:** De nada corazón ^0^. Y bien, ¿nos vamos en mi auto o en el tuyo?

**Yami:** Mmm... creo que en mi bebé.

**Mai:** ¿Bebé? Veamos si puede competir con mi auto ^.^

**Yami:** ¡Bye Yugi!

**Yugi:** ¡Regresa entero a casa!

**Yami:** _(Cierra la puerta)_

**Mai:** Creo que Yugi se preocupa demasiado.

**Yami:** Pero casi destruyo la ciudad.

**Mai:** Yami, cariño. ¿Se te olvida que vienes conmigo? ^.~

**Yami:** Cierto.

**Mai:** Ahora vamos a ver tu auto.

**Yami:** Ok, este es mi auto _(Abre la cochera)_

**Mai:** O_O ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Un anfibio! Quise uno pero era muy caro.

**Yami:** Bueno, no te quedes ahí parada, el tiempo vuela.

**Mai:** O_O Emm... ajá.

**Yami: **_(Con las llaves en la mano se sube al auto) _¿Cuándo arranco?

**Mai: **_(Subiéndose también al auto y quitando a Yami del asiento)_.Aquí no cariño.

**Yami: **¿Entonces dónde?

**Mai: **^_^ Te llevaré a un llano para que no lastimes a nadie.

**Yami: **Ok.

**Mai: **Antes de arrancar debes revisar que todo esté bien, sobre todo... ¿qué estás haciendo?

**Yami: **_(Tratando de agarrar las llaves) _Eh... O_O ¿Nada?

**Mai:** ¬¬ Yo me quedaré con esto _(Toma las llaves y se las guarda en la bolsa trasera de la falda)_ Como te decía, lo primero que debes hacer es...

**Yami:** _(Mirando el sitio donde están las llaves)_ O_O Ajá.

**Mai:** ¬¬ Que mi... ¡Argh! _(Se saca las llaves de la bolsa y las guarda en el liguero de su pierna)_ Muy bien, es vital... ¬¬ ¡Yami! ¿Me estás poniendo atención?

**Yami:** _(Mirando el liguero de Mai) _*_* ¿Eh? O_O ¡Ah, si claro!

**Mai:** ¡Ah! ¡Qué incomodo! _(Se saca las llaves del liguero y las mete al encendido)_

**Yami**: _(Voltea a ver el encendido)_

**Mai:** Espera un momento... O.o ¿De verdad estabas viendo las llaves?

**Yami:** Si... ¿que otra cosa podía estar viendo?

**Mai:** ... ¡Olvídalo! Solo ponme atención

**Yami:** ^.^ ¡Entendido!

**Mai:** Primero checa los espejos laterales

**Yami:** De acuerdo _(Se empieza a ver en el espejo)_ ¿Me habré peinado bien?

**Mai:** ¡Corazón!Para eso no son los espejos laterales, no es adecuado.

**Yami: **Ok...__

**Mai: **Verás, usa el retrovisor. ¿Mejor?

**Yami: **¡Ah! Ahora todo es más claro.

**Mai: **^_^ Muy bien, preparémonos para conducir. _(Arranca)_

**Yami: **¬¬ Lo hace parecer tan sencillo. Ningún semáforo sufre.

**Mai: **_(Observa el caído semáforo) _Vaya que dejaste en claro tu marca de Yami w/h.

**Yami:** U_U Si... O_O ¡Mai! ¡Una persona!

**Mai: **¬¬ Ya la ví _(Frena de golpe) _¡Hey amigo! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No ves la luz verde para los autos?

**Persona:** ¡Tú eres la que no sabe manejar! ¡Tenía que ser mujer!

**Mai:** ¡Repite eso degenerado!****

**Persona:**¿Yo degenerado? Aprende primero a estacionarte y luego hablamos.

**Yami: **¡Hey tu! _(Baja del auto) _¡Déjala en paz!

**Persona:**¿Y quién es? ¿Tu novia?

**Yami:**No...

**Persona: **Ya veo. Sólo una loca saldría contigo.

**Yami: **Creo que tienes razón... eso si tu hermana y tu ex son unas locas.

**Persona: **... ¬¬*** ¡Así que tu eres el tal Yami que casi destruye la ciudad!... ¡DESGRACIADO!

**Yami:** O_O Chin... _(Se sube al auto)_

**Mai:** O_O Creí que andabas inventado todo.

**Yami:** O_O Yo también, pero ahora que lo veo detenidamente, concuerda con la descripción del tal Jonacio. ¡Ahora arranca!

**Mai:** Pero se acaba de poner en rojo.

**Yami:** ¡No importa! ¡No viene nadie, arranca!

**Mai:**Está bien. _(Acelera) _

**Yami:** ¡Pero rápido mujer! _(Le presiona la pierna haciendo que pise acelerador a fondo)_

**Mai:**¿Qué haces? __

**Yami: **^-^ Lo perdimos

**Mai:**O_O ¿En qué piensas? ¬¬ Pudiste habernos matado.

**Yami:** Pero... no lo hice, ¿o sí?

**Mai:** No, pero...

**Yami:** ^-^ Mai, ¿sobreviviste o no?

**Mai:**Creo que estás en lo correcto.

**Yami:** ^_^ ¡Ahí está! Ahora llévame a ese llano del que me hablas.

**Mai: **Emm... ¡Está bien! ^.^

-°-Cinco minutos después...-°-

**Mai:** … y para eso sirven las direccionales.

**Yami:**¿Y qué si quiere seguirme de frente?

**Mai:** ¬¬ Eh… te vas normal, sin ningún foco.

**Yami:** Oh, esto es tan complicado, pero creo que ya aprendí ^_^. Sólo tengo una duda.

**Mai: **¿Cuál corazón?

**Yami: **¿Si me meto en reversa 3 metros me multan igual que si me voy en reversa todo el camino?

**Mai:**… Sí Yami. Bien, ahora vamos a la parte más importante. Los pedales y cambios de velocidad. Veamos… el del medio es el freno.

**Yami: **¿Cuál? ¿El de la derecha?

**Mai:** ¬¬*** No Yami, ese es el acelerador.

**Yami: **Ah, ¿entonces el de la izquierda?

**Mai: **Ese es el clutch ¬¬.

**Yami: **Bueno, eso solo deja el del medio ^.^

**Mai: **¬¬*** Wow Yami, eres un genio.

**Yami: **^-^ Gracias, así soy yo.

**Mai: **Ahora, el cambio de velocidades. Observa: el 1 es el más lento y el 5 el más rápido.

**Yami: **Ok, entendido.__

**Mai:** Bien dulzura, ya casi llegamos.

**Yami:** ¡Genial! _(Se detiene el carro)_ ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

**Mai:** Porque están pasando unos pollos por la carretera. _(Suena su celular)_ ¿Bueno?… ¡Joey!… ^_^ Si, estoy con Yami… ¬¬ Sí, ya te perdoné… Sí, se que no querías ir al prostíbulo en el fondo… No, no se me olvida lo de las europeas…Si… ¡No!… ¿Qué te pasa?…

**Yami:** -_- Boring…

**Mai:** ¬¬*** No puedo creer que esté saliendo con un niño inmaduro como tú… Necesito ese saldo ¿sabes?… Tal vez no gastarías tanto si TU no me llamaras cada 30 minutos… ¬¬ Eres un idiota…

**Yami:** U_U ZzZzZzZz…

**Mai:** ^-^ Yo también te amo, bye… ¬¬ No te voy a decir si soy virgen, olvídalo… ¡Ciao! ^-^ *Muak* _(Cuelga)_

**Yami:** U_U Zzzz… ^.^ ¡Lo tengo!

**Mai:** ¿Qué cosa?

**Yami:** Atropellemos a los pollos.

**Mai:** O_O ¡No pienso atropellar a los pollitos!

**Yami:** ¡Entonces bájate a patearlos!

**Mai:** ¬¬ No pienso bajarme a patear pollos. Tengo botas nuevas.

**Yami:** ^.^ ¿Entonces podemos agarrar uno?

**Mai:** ¿Para qué quieres un pollito?__

**Yami:** ^.^ Para uqe Yugi y yo tengamos una cena asegurada.

**Mai:** O_O Ni lo pienses

**Yami:** ^-^ ¡Vamos! Si quieres te invitamos.

**Mai:** O_O No pienso comerme al pollo.

**Yami:** ¿Qué? ¿Eres vegetariana?

**Mai:** No, como carne.

**Yami:** ¿Alérgica?

**Mai:** No

**Yami:** Ah, dieta. ¡Esa no falla!

**Mai:** Eh… O///O ¡No hablemos de eso! _(Se sale del camino y esquiva a los pollos)_

**Yami:** ^-^ Próxima parada: "El Llano"

-°-En el llano-°-

**Mai:** Bueno cariño, aquí estamos.

**Yami:** ¡Oh sí! ^_^ ¿Puedo empezar a conducir?

**Mai:** Claro, pero sigue mis instrucciones, ¿quieres?

**Yami:** La verdad no, ¿pero qué le vamos a hacer? 

**Mai:** Bueno, ¿recuerdas cómo arrancar, cierto?

**Yami: **¬¬ Desde siempre _(Arranca)_

-°-En la tienda de juegos, están todos viendo La Maldición del Perla Negra-°-

**Serenity: **^-^ Mira, ahí sale Orlando Bloom. O.O  ¡Wow! Mira cómo se mueve.

**Tea: **¡Y Johnny Deep no se queda atrás!

**Joey: **¡Cállense! No dejan oir.

**Tea: **Pero Joey, ¿no entiendes lo buenos que están estos tipos?

**Joey: **A decir verdad no... gracias a Dios ¬¬.

**Serenity:** ¡Ay, Santo Cielo! ¡Date la vuelta, date la vuelta!

**Yugi:** Tengo la impresión de que no saben de lo que se trata la película. Serenity, ¿de qué se trata la película?

**Serenity:** Eh... de unos piratas... ¡y de Orlando Bloom!

**Tea:** ¡Y de Johnny Deep!

**Serenity y Tea:** ¡Dense la vuelta, dense la vuelta!

**Mokuba**: No entiendo. ¿Para qué quieren que se den la vuelta?__

**Seto:** Ay, en lo que se fijan... para ver la parte de atrás del vestuario Mokuba.

**Mokuba:** Ah... ¿en serio?

**Serenity y Tea:** Eh... si claro. ¡Dense la vuelta! _(Se dan la vuelta)_ *-* ¡Wow!

**Tea: **¡Hey, no es justo! Se acaban de ir a comerciales.

**Serenity: **¬¬ Odio los comerciales. ¿Por qué no rentamos la película?

**Joey: **Porque iban a pasar la película por la tele.

**Yugi: **Bien, veamos que hay en otros canales. _(Empieza a cambiarle a la TV y se detiene en el Weather Channel)_

**Tipo del Tiempo: **Debido al choque del frente frío #12 con el frente caliente #7, en la Cd. De Dominó se registrarán lluvias intensas todo el fin de semana. Recomendamos quedarse en su casa.

**Seto:** ¡Oh no! ¡El Mercedes! Hay que meterlo.

**Mokuba:** ¬¬ Estúpido Mercedes.

**Seto:** _(Con el celular en la mano) _Cuida tu vocabulario jovencito. _(Al celular) _¿Sí? Quiero que cubran al Mercedes de la lluvia.

**Joey:** No creo que llueva, digo, los del clima siempre se equivocan. _(En eso se suelta una tormenta)_ ¡Oh no! ¡Mai está afuera!

**Seto:** _(Sarcástico)_ ¡Oh no! ¡Qué tragedia! Llamen al 911 ¬¬.

**Joey:** ¡Hey! ¬¬***

**Serenity:** No te preocupes, de seguro está bien.__

**Tea:** Si, ayer compramos maquillaje a prueba de agua.

**Yugi:** Momento. Mai está con Yami... ¡enseñándole a conducir!

**Todos:** ¡¿Qué?!

**_~°*FIN DE LA 1° PARTE*°~_**

Me da flojera poner las interrogantes del día de hoy, así que háganselas uds. XDDD. Espero poder subir el siguiente chapter en una semana, o a lo mejor si tienen suerte el miércoles. Gracias por leer, y no olviden dejar un review!!!!!!!!!!!

Kero-chan


	2. Segunda Parte

Hi gente!!!!!!!! Aquí está la continuación... un poquito tarde, pero aquí está .. Ojalá les guste. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen el fic, especialmente a los que me envían reviews. Voy a contestar los que tengo:

**Catherine Granger:**_ Que bueno que te gustó Cathy. Yo tmb te quiero_

__

**Gabe Logan:**_ Muchas gracias, con tu review se me sube el ego a la cabeza 0. No se de donde saqué el Mercedes, a lo mejor de mi papá XDDD. Espero que te guste el descenlace de esta historia._

****

**NETHED:**_ Gracias por tus comentarios. Aquí está la continuación._

__

**Annto-chann:**_ Gracias ._

__

**Susuke:**_ Genial, nos volvemos a encontrar!!!!!! Gracias por seguirme apoyando con lo del Yami tonto XPPP. Y que bueno que también te guste Orlando Bloom._

__

**shido-kun:**_ Jejeje, yo también compadezco a Mai, de seguro va a tener pesadillas durante mucho tiempo._

Ahora, al fic:

_Aprendiendo a Conducir_

**Yami:** _(Detiene el carro) _Y, ¿cómo lo hice?

**Mai:** Bien, sólo debes de aprender donde queda el freno.

**Yami:** Eh... ¿en medio?

**Mai: **Excelente. Ya sabes conducir. Ahora regresemos a casa.

**Yami: **No quiero. Me da miedo el tal Jonacio.

**Mai: **No creo que siga ahí ¬¬.

**Yami: **Ah, en ese caso regresemos -. _(Pone a andar el carro. En ese momento, se suelta la lluvia)_

**Mai: **¡Oh no! Empezó a llover.

**Yami: **No te preocupes; de seguro en 5 minutos se quita ..

Cinco minutos después está todo inundado.

**Mai: **¡Ahora cómo salimos de aquí!

**Yami: **Descuida Mai, esto es un anfibio. _(Presiona LANCHA)_

**Mai:** ¡Genial! _(En eso el carro se empieza a detener) _¿Qué sucede?

**Yami:** O.o No sé _(El carro se detiene en medio del agua)_

**Mai:** _(Se asoma al tablero)_ OO ¡Yami, nos quedamos sin gasolina!

**Yami:** No puede ser. Ahí marca E, quiere decir que aún tenemos el Extra.

**Mai:** ¬¬ E quiere decir Empty Yami.

**Yami:** Ah... se te olvidó enseñarme eso ..

**Mai:** ¡Estamos perdidos! 

__

****

------------

**Yugi:** -- Mmm... Yami no llega...

**Joey:** _(Todo histérico)_ ¡Y Mai tampoco! ¿A dónde fueron que no vuelven?

**Yugi:** De seguro a un llano para no hacer daño a nadie.

**Joey:** ¿Y si se perdieron? ¿Qué va a ser de ellos?

**Seto:** ¬¬ ¡Santo Cielo, contrólate! _(Le da un zape)_

**Tea:** Seto tiene razón, de seguro están bien. 

En eso suena el teléfono

__

**Joey:** _(Contesta)_ ¿Bueno? ¿Mai?

**Yami:** - No, pero te acercaste bastante.

**Joey:** ¿Mai está bien?

**Yami:** Si, de maravilla. ¿Me pasas a Yugi?

**Joey:** Si, claro. _(A Yugi)_ Es Yami.

**Yugi:** ¡Gracias al Cielo! Yami, ¿están bien?

**Yami:** Oh si, claro. Eso si le quitas el hecho de que estamos perdidos, atascados en medio de un lago y sin combustible en medio de la peor lluvia que ha visto la región en los últimos 10 años, pero sí, estamos bien. No se preocupen -.

**Mai:** _(En el fondo) _¿Cómo que no se preocupen? ¡En qué piensas! ¡Que se preocupen y vengan a rescatarnos!

**Yami:** Ah, dice Mai que se preocupen y que vengan a rescatarnos.

**Yugi:** ¡Rá! ¿Dónde están?

**Yami:** Dije que estábamos perdidos, ¿recuerdas? ¬¬

**Yugi:** Si claro. En ese caso ahorita vamos a buscarlos.

**Yami:** Ok, bye ..

**Yugi:** _(Cuelga) _Muchachos, Yami y Mai están perdidos y sin combustible. Necesitan que vayamos a rescatarlos.

**Serenity:** ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

**Joey:** _(Asumiendo el papel de líder) _¡Kaiba, tú saca tu Mercedes y todos vamos en él a buscarlos!

**Seto:** ¬¬ ¿Por qué en mi Mercedes?

**Joey:** Porque es el único auto cerca ¬¬. ¡Y vamos a buscarlos por toda la ciudad!

**Tea: **Pero están en un llano.

**Joey: **Entonces por todo el llano. _(Salen corriendo)_

**Seto: **¬¬ Ni siquiera sé porque hago esto

**Mokuba: **Porque muy en el fondo te preocupa Yami.

**Seto: **¬¬ Eso no es cierto. Por cierto, cuidado cuando te subas al carro.

**Mokuba: **¬¬ _(Se van)_

****

------------

****

**Mai:** _(Limándose las uñas) _No llegan... ¿les dijiste dónde estábamos Yami?

__

**Yami:** No, les dije que estábamos perdidos.

**Mai:** Pero Yami, estamos en frente de la granja ¬¬

**Yami:** Ah, perdón -U. Volveré a llamar. _(Marca) _Mai, te quedaste sin saldo.

**Mai:** ¡Estúpido Joey! Le dije que no me quitara el saldo ¬¬

**Yami**: Tranquila, yo sé que nos encontrarán .. Ten fe.__

**Mai:** ¬¬ Yami, cuando lo vas a aceptar.¡Con fe no cambiarás al mundo!

**Yami:** Eso lo dices porque no tienes fe.

**Mai:** Grr.... ¬¬

-------------

**Joey:** ¡Ah! ¡Qué esta porquería no puede ir más rápido!

**Seto:** ¬¬ Cuidadito con lo que dices. Este es un Mercedes Clásico con un valor de un millón de dólares. Algo a lo que tú, patético perro, nunca podrás aspirar ¬¬.

**Joey:** Grarrr... ¬¬

**Serenity: **Joey, no te pelees con Seto.

__

**Tea: **Exacto, debemos enfocarnos en buscar a Mai...

**Seto: **¬¬ Y al estúpido de Yami.

**Todos: **Ô.o

**Seto:** ¬¬ ¡¿Qué?! No digan que estoy preocupado porque no estoy preocupado, porque si estuviera preocupado me mostraría preocupado, pero no muestro preocupación alguna por Yami, porque cuando me muestro preocupado...

---------------

**Mai: **. ¡Cierra la boca! ¬¬ Siempre el mismo sermón.

**Yami:** ¬¬ De acuerdo, aunque sigues perdiendo la fe.

**Mai: **. ¿Por qué no nos encuentras Joey?

---------------

**Joey:** . No me presionen, ¿quieren? ¡Hago lo que puedo!

**Serenity:** Pero si nadie te está diciendo nada.****

****

**Joey:**En ese caso... ¡¡¡¿por qué están tan despreocupados?!!! ¬¬

---------------

**Yami: **- Porque exaltarnos no va a lograr nada.

**Mai:**¬¬ Tampoco quedarnos con los brazos cruzados

**Yami:**No... pero es más cómodo =P

---------------

**Joey: **¬¬ ¡¿Qué dices maldito enano amigable?!

**Yugi: **Que te tranquilices, estás histérico.

**Joey: **¿Histérico yo?

**Seto:** ¬¬ ¿Quién más?

---------------

**Mai:** ¬¬ Tu

**Yami:** ¬¬ Yo no hice nada

**Mai:** Eres un mete líos ¬¬

---------------

**Joey:** ¡No es verdad! ¬¬

**Seto:**¬¬ Créeme, conozco el camino, ahora siéntate.

**Joey:** ¬¬ ¡¿Sentarme?!

---------------

**Mai:**¿Cómo quieres que me tome todo a la ligera? __

**Yami: **¬¬ Sólo podemos esperar a que nos rescaten.

**Mai:**Pero no quiero esperar ¬¬

---------------

**Seto:** ¬¬ ¿Acaso tienes otra opción?

**Tea:** Seto tiene razón, si vamos demasiado rápido violaremos la Ley

**Joey:** ¬¬ ¿La Ley? ¿A quién le importa?

---------------

**Mai:**A mi ¬¬

**Yami:** No es verdad, no eres la única que se meterá en líos ¬¬

---------------

**Serenity: **;;0;; ¡Papá nos matará!

**Joey:** ¡Al diablo con eso! ¿Dónde está Mai?

---------------

**Mai: **Ô.o ¡¿Aquí?!

**Yami:** Pues si no nos encuentran tendremos que dormir aqu

**Mai:** UU Esto es horrible

---------------

**Seto: **¬¬ ¡Ni que lo digas! ¿Dónde se fueron a meter?

**Mokuba: **-- ¿Ves? Si estás preocupado.

**Seto:**¬¬ ¿Por quién? ¿Yami?

---------------

**Yami: **Mande

**Mai:** =S Piensa en algo

**Yami: **Mmm... . ¡Lo tengo!

---------------

**Yugi: **¿Qué cosa?

****

**Joey: **A ver chico genio, si practicaron donde Yugi cree, pon que se tardaron...

**Seto: **Una hora más o menos. Para entonces dieron unas cinco vueltas al llano, además del tiempo que tomaron para conducir hacia allí desde la casa, pudieron avanzar unos 5 metros cuando tenían la intención de volver. Según mis cálculos no pueden estar lejos.

---------------

**Mai: **¿Qué?

**Yami: **Que me prestes tu fijador, el mío se acabó.

**Mai: **¬¬ No es momento de peinarse__

**Yami:** UU No. ¬¬ Tú solo préstamelo, confía en m

---------------

**Joey:** ¬¬ Pero... no puedo, es una estupidez.

**Seto:** ¡Vamos! Entre tu y yo, obviamente la única estupidez eres tu.

**Joey:** ¬¬ ¡Repite eso!

**Seto:** ¿Hablo más lento?

---------------

**Mai:** No, es solo que no comprendo

**Yami:** Observa... _(Empieza a agitar el fijador)_

__

---------------

__

**Seto:** ... y mira cómo se hace.

**Joey:** ¬¬ ¡Ay si Chuy!

---------------

**Yami:** _(Quitando un encendedor de la base del fijador) _Después apretamos este pequeño botoncito y... _(El anfibio sale disparado)_

---------------

**Joey:** OO ¿Qué hiciste?

**Seto: **Han de estar por aquí.

**Yugi:** _(Asomándose por la ventana)_ ¿Qué es eso?

**Serenity:** ¡Oh no!

**Joey:** Ô.o Yo he visto esa imagen antes...__

__

**Serenity:** ¡Son ellos! _(Todos se cubren)_

---------------

**Yami:** - ¡Mira Mai, es el Mercedes de Seto! _(Se estrellan contra el Mercedes)_

**Seto:** OO ¡No! ¡Mi Mercedes Clásico!

**Mokuba:** ¡Si!

**Seto:** ¬¬ ¿De qué lado estás?

**Mokuba:** Eh...

**Yami:** Lo bueno es que estamos bien. _(Se calla y observa al anfibio durante 10 segundos)_ Ok, ahora si: . Lo bueno es que estamos bien.

**Seto:** ¡Mi Mercedes!

**Yami:** ¡Rá! Esa re-fraccionaria es buena . No le paso nada a mi auto. _(A Yugi)_ Recuérdame enviarles una tarjeta de agradecimiento.

**Yugi:** - Con gusto.

**Mai:** - ¡Joey!

**Joey:** - ¡Estás viva!

**Mai:** Y... mientras sufría, ¿de qué me perdí?

**Serenity:** Pues... . Vimos la Maldición del Perla Negra con Orlando Bloom.

**Tea:** . Y Johnny Deep

**Mai:** ¬¬ ¡Demonios! UU Quería ver a ese par de cuerotes.

**Joey: **¬¬ Que rápido se olvida de mí.

**Mai: **¬¬ Cállate y vete a Europa, a ver si tus diosas te aguantan.

**Mokuba: **- Todo salió bien, ¿no?

**Seto: **Pero mi Merce... _(Mira la carita de Mokuba)_... Si Mokuba, todo bien.

---------------

Una hora después... Joey y Serenity entran a su casa

**Marik: **¬¬ ¿Dónde andaban? ¡Son las 5 de la mañana! Les dije que llegaran a las 10.

**Joey: **Eso no es verdad...

**Marik:** ¬¬ Pues ahora se los digo; de castigo no comerán en una semana.

__

**Serenity:** Pero...

**Marik:** ¡Nada de peros jovencita! ¬¬ Y ni crean que se me va a olvidar.

**Joey:** _(Le ruge el estómago) _UU ¡Qué hambre! - ¿Y las galletas que preparaste?

**Marik:** ¬¬... En la alcena.

**Joey**: Ok. Vamos Serenity__

**Serenity:** . Ok

**Marik:** ¬¬… _(Suena el teléfono y contesta) _¿Si?... ajá... . ¡Al fin murió!... Por cierto, estoy muy dolido --... jejeje...

**_°FIN... POR AHORA°_**

¿Qué les parece? Los dejo con la duda XP. Espero que le haya gustado este mini fic, y todavía me sigan aguantando porque tengo lista la continuación de esta cosa. ¡Premio al que adivine quien muere!

_Kero-chan_


End file.
